Monthly Issues
by Inumaru12
Summary: Lucy is scared, Kumatora is irritated, Duster is confused, and Boney is sleeping.  Who knew becoming an adult could be so strange?  Female!Lucas, some slight squick stuff having to deal with a female's time of the month.


**Title:****Monthly Issues  
>Genre:<strong> Humor/Friendship**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Pairing:<strong> Very Slight (if you squint) Lucas(Lucy)/Kumatora**  
>Warnings:<strong> Female!Lucas, some slightly squick stuff (if you're a guy, I guess), dealings with the monthly issues of girls, some bad language from Kumatora**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Mother 3, shit like this would be canon and just make the whole game freaking awkward. XDDD**  
>Summery:<strong> Lucy is scared, Kumatora is irritated, Duster is confused, and Boney is sleeping. Who knew becoming an adult could be so strange?

**Inumaru12:** WUT. What is this, I don't even- Okay, well obviously I've gone insane. I've never written Female!Lucas as I try to stay away from actually bending character's genders. I also wonder why I don't like the ship Lucas/Kumatora and yet I kind of like Lucy/Kumatora. XDD I think it's just because I have a special place in my heart for girl-on-girl. XDDD Anyway, enjoy the lulzs.

**Monthly Issues**

This was bad, Lucy thought to herself, very bad.

She was currently sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom of the hotel room they were staying in and clutching the fabric of her dress in pain. Maybe she had gotten hurt during the last fight she had been in. But still…if she had gotten hurt, how come she was bleeding from _there_ of all places?

It scared the pigtailed blond haired girl so much that she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girl jumped.

"Y-yes?" Her soft voice called out, cracking slightly.

"Lucy?" Duster's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Um…Well, yes I'm okay-er, well…" She stuttered over her words, unsure what to say.

"Lucy?"

The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Duster, c-can you go get Kumatora please?"

On the other side of the door Duster frowned but answered back.

"Alright, I'll go get her." And waited and heard no answer back except a miserable sounding sigh.

He quickly made his way outside the hotel room, waving to Boney who was sleeping on the ground and who barely looked at him as he passed. He made his way downstairs looking for Kumatora who had gone out on a walk. He found her trying to talk a bouncer into letting her into the bar. The bouncer was refusing and Duster could just tell that Kumatora was getting more annoyed as the seconds went on.

"Kumatora!" He called, only to flinch slightly a second later when she turned her angry glare onto him.

"What?" She growled.

"Um, something is wrong with Lucy."

She continued to glare at him, but it lost a lot of its anger.

"Where is she?"

Wordlessly, he led the younger girl upstairs and into their room and pointed towards the bathroom. Kumatora stomped over to the bathroom door, still upset about not getting an proper explanation, and banged on the door and tried to open it, only to find the handle locked.

"Hey Lucy! Open the door and let me in." She yelled, banging on the door once again.

She could hear Lucy moving around in there and waited impatiently for the door to be unlocked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door was unlocked and Kumatora barged in. Lucy had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door. The pink haired princess put her hands on her hips and looked at the younger girl with a fierce look.

"So? What did you make Duster come get me for?"

Lucy took a quick look around Kumatora and outside the door and could see Duster lingering back with a confused sort of concern on his face. Lucy quickly shut the door and locked it before turning back to the other girl.

The girl furrowed her brow and frowned. She was no longer glaring, much to Lucy's relief.

"Lucy…What is this about?" Even her voice was softer now, but it still retained that gruff nature.

"I-I think I was hurt in our last battle." The little girl admitted.

"What? Why didn't you heal it then?" Annoyance creeping back into Kumatora's voice.

"I tried!" Lucy nearly wailed in distress. "I tried healing it but it wouldn't stop bleeding! I-I'm scared Kuma." The little girl whispered the last part. She plopped down on floor and hugged her legs close to her chest.

Sighing, Kumatora crouched down so she and Lucy were face to face.

"Listen, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything. Where are you even bleeding?" Kumatora asked as she quickly looked over the girl's body with a fine eye. She didn't look like she was hurt anywhere.

"I-it's kinda embarrassing." Mumbled Lucy.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to leave." The other replied bluntly.

Lucy bit her lip, and then sighed.

"It's…bleeding from my private spot." She whispered childishly.

For a moment, all Kumatora did was stare at the younger girl. This…This was what she was getting so worked up about?

"You mean to tell me that you don't realize what this," she gave a sharp point at the girl's crotch, "means?"

"No." Lucy shook her head and Kumatora believed her. She could see the confusion and the fear in her eyes, along with slight pain.

"Did your mother teach you nothing about how your body acts?" The pink haired girl growled.

The blond haired and blue eyed girl flinched as if struck and her eyes began to water but she held them back.

Kumatora on the other hand winced as she realized what she had just said.

"Lucy," She put her hands on the little girl's shoulder, shaking her ever so lightly. "Listen to me. What's happening to you is normal. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Normal? It's normal?" Lucy was confused as to how having your special spot bleeding could be counted as normal.

"Yeah, as weird and a pain in the ass as it is, it's normal and it happens a lot. Speaking of which…I need to leave."

Kumatora got up and headed for the door with Lucy quick on her heels.

"W-why?" She asked, tugging on Kumatora's sleeve. "What do I do?"

The older girl gently pushed Lucy away from her and opened the door.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." And with that, Kumatora left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Duster, who had been sitting patiently in a chair stood up and opened his mouth to speak when Kumatora cut him off.

"She's okay. I'll be right back; I need to go get some things." And with that, the whirlwind that was Kumatora left the room.

The pink haired PSI user moved with such a determined stride and a scowl on her face that people quickly moved out of her way as she made her way down the street. She quickly found a convince store and made a beeline for it. She found the ladies section and took a few moments to figure out what size and kind of tampons to get. Finally settling on a small size she took a box of pads along with her up to the front counter.

The cashier was a bored looking man. When he saw what she was buying he gave a lecherous grin that pissed Kumatora off. So she punched him right in the face. She left him cradling his face on the floor and left enough money on the counter and left in a brisk walk.

She made it back to the hotel room in less than five minutes and made it up the stairs to her floor in two. By the time she was at her door she had barely broke a sweat. Letting herself in, she didn't even acknowledge the sleeping Boney or the reading Duster.

The man was about to get up to speak with her but Kumatora had already banged on the bathroom door and was let in quickly.

Lucy looked up at the older sister like figure with curious and confused eyes. What could be in the bag? She watched as the older girl opened a box pulled out a wrapped item and quickly unwrapped it. Kumatora held the small tube like thing with a string out to her. Taking it with tentative hands, Lucy moved it around in her hands just touching it. She gave up trying to figure out what it was so she gave Kumatora a pleading look.

The older girl sighed and began to explain. 

"You see, when a girl gets older, her body goes through changes. Your boobs get bigger, you start growing hair in weird places, and almost every month you begin to bleed from your private place. It doesn't stop until you are an old lady so you're gonna learn quick how to deal with it."

"Oh…S-So, what do I do with this?" Lucy asked, holding up the tampon. 

"You…stick it into your private area." Kumatora then proceed to show her the motions of how to do so. "You have to change it often, so don't forget or it can stain your clothes. Also," She pulled out the pads from the bag. "You put this on the lining of your underwear and if incase you do leak, it will protect your clothes from some stains."

"We have some medicine in case you have cramps or headaches or anything. Your period, that's what this is called, will usually last to five to seven days. This is proof that you're growing to be a woman. It's nothing too special; it just means you can get pregnant now."

Lucy looked up at her friend in wonder and awe.

"Wow…Kumatora, thank you. I-I was so worried something was wrong with me. Thank you so much." Lucy hugged the other girl while Kumatora rolled her eyes and grinned. Ruffling the girl's once neat hair, she spoke again.

"Don't worry about it shrimp. We're a team here so we gotta work together."

Lucy let go and nodded again, smiling herself. Her smile faded though when she thought of something.

"I have one more question. You said I can get pregnant now…how does someone get pregnant?"

Kumatora cursed and Lucy blushed at the vulgar words and tugged on one of her pigtails nervously. The pink haired girl looked at her as if contemplating before sighing.

"I don't feel like explaining it. Ask Duster if you really want to know."

With that she opened the door and left the bathroom. She walked right past Duster who decided to stay seated this time and right into her room and slammed the door. Duster raised an eyebrow at the door but turned his attention to Lucy when he felt her rest her hand on his arm.

"Hi Lucy," He said smiling at her. "Is everything alright?"

The young girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, Kumatora helped me. But…She didn't answer something and she told me to ask you." Lucy bit her lip nervously and looked at the ground. She finally looked up with a determined look and asked her question.

"How does someone get pregnant?"

As Duster sputtered and blushed and tried to figure out what to say, Boney shifted in his sleep and let out a happy groan.

All was good in dream land.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Hum, I wonder if anyone else will find this funny…I'm never sure because I have a strange sense of humor. Please review and tell me what you thought.

**NOTE!:** I have a new poll on my profile page that concerns my 100th story on fanfiction and I'd really like you to vote on it! :) Thanks!


End file.
